Magi: The Seven Sins
by Goldfort1555
Summary: This story is about a shy girl named Scarlett Achi after she is chosen by the Rukh to be a magi, one who choses kings who will follow a righteous path, along with her Djiin of the seven sins she travels the world helping people in need, keeping the world in balance and to stop those who wish to destroy and reject fate itself.
1. Prologue: The girl with seven sins

_"Life is for those who take the next step, but those who look back and regret every step they took are not living" -Unknown_

"Where...where am I? H..how did I get here?"

"What do you mean where are you?"

"Has she really forgotten?"

"Impossible how could she have forgotten the ordeal she just went through?"

"She is the same girl right?" The great, loud voices began to talk amongst themselves about how the girl had forgotten where she was.

"All of you shut it!" A voice boomed and the room fell silent. "Who cares if she's the same girl or not? She's our ticket out of here! She's our way out of this prison that King Solomon casted us into!" The girl looked around and saw that the ones talking were seven huge figures that looked like humans but had blue skin and a third sideways eye upon their forehead.

"He's right..." One of them called out. "This may be the only chance we get to escape this prison!" The figures all turned their gaze towards the girl who was huddled in the corner staring up at them with fear in her eyes.

"W..who and what are you?" She said, her voice quivering.

Six of the great figures bowed to the girl smiling, the last had been asleep the entire time. One of the six nudged the sleepy one awake and she too bowed, one of them stepped forth.

"We are your humble servants my lady."

"We are known as Djiin, once servants of the great King Solomon." Said another. "And as a reward for conquering this dungeon, we will now serve you as your loyal servants oh great magi."

"What...is a magi?" She asked staring up at the giants in confusion.

"She really is clueless isn't she..." Grumbled one of the Djiin.

"Be nice." One said."Its not her fault that no one informed her of what she was." The Djiin kneeled down closer to the girl. "A magi is one who chooses kings. You were chosen by the Rukh to choose a king to rule a nation. Not only that but the Rukh love you as well so you are able to command them to do anything you want."

"Choose a king I can't do that. And what in the world are Rukh?"

"These are Rukh." The giant pointed at the white butterfly like creatures flying around the girl. "You are able to create and do anything, as long as you can give the Rukh the correct commands."

"Commands?" The girl stared at the Djiin still very confused.

"Well...let's save that for later okay?" The Djiin said smiling. "First off I think we need to introduce ourselves."

The first Djiin stepped forward. He had a muscular build and was wearing a silk robe with gold highlights around the edges

"My name is Lucifer or Pride."

The second stepped up who had a dirty and torn cloth on and seemed to be glaring at Lucifer.

"My name is Belzebub or Envy."

The third stepped forth and wore armor with scars and marks of war on his arms and face.

" I am Sathanus but you may call me Wrath." Sathanus said glaring at the girl with a hostile look.

The fourth stepped forward. She wore a silk cloth along with beautiful Gold bracelets and necklaces with jewels embedded within them.

"My name is Mammon or Greed." She said as she gazed around at the treasure piled up in the room.

The fifth came forward in normal cloth clothing. But she had a slight bulge on her belly.

"My name is Belphegor or gluttony or just Belphe whatever you like." She said smiling

The sixth Djiin stepped forward. She was extraordinary beautiful and wore nothing more than a silk cloth around her waist. She had her chest exposed, a belly button piercing and metal dots going down from her neck to her belly with Gold makeup around her eyes.

"I am Asmodeus or lust." She said smiling warmly at the girl.

The final Giant lay sleeping on the ground again snoring loudly. Asmodeus walked up to her and flicked her head.

"Hey wake up sleepy head."

The girl jolted up and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to Scarlett with a sleepy smile on her face

"My name is Abaddon or...sloth" she said yawning loudly as she began to drift back to sleep.

Asmodeus walked up to the girl, kneeling down and smiling. "Well we have introduced ourselves. Now...what is your name little one?"

"Oh my name? My name is Scarlett, Scarlett Achi, nice to meet you all." She said extending her hand with a small smile. Asmodeus smiled and put her huge finger to Scarlett's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

_**Well I sincerely hope everyone enjoyed the Prologue! It was quite short but that's only because its just introducing the story and the main character a bit. So fear not! The next chapters will be longer then this. Well I hope you follow and favorite! See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lost again

Scarlett blinked her red eyes and long white hair glistened in the bright sunlight . She sat up and looked around, her head was spinning and this was the second time in one day that she had no clue where she was. _Lost again..._ She thought. She reached down and felt her hip. _What? _She looked around frantically for something she had dropped.

"Where is it..." She mumbled to herself as she searched.

She froze and slowly turned around, sure enough on the ground was the item that she lost, it felt like it was calling to her but she ignored the strange feeling. She crawled over to the item and picked it up it was a metal ball with seven holes in it ,where spikes made of jewels could come out, and a poll on the bottom. She wiped the sweat from her head in relief this was something she couldn't lose. It was her fathers old cane and his most prized weapon. It was the only thing she had left of her parents, but something was different now. Seven circles with strange writing were now over the seven holes. Scarlett stared at the writing in confusion, she had no clue what it said.

"Seven..." She mumbled as she spun the cane looking at the 7 circles.

She jerked her head up remembering the seven Djiin she had just talked with. She stood up and looked around in the general area but the giants were no where to be seen. She looked back at the writing.

"What does this mean?" She said softly as she reached out to touch it.

The moment the tip of her finger hit the circle a white like bursted from it. She jumped back, dropping it as a blue cloud spiraled out of it. After a moment the cloud took the shape of a sleeping Djiin.

"S.. Sloth?..or..Abaddon?" She asked as she moved slowly up to the Djiin.

She didn't move, all she did was snore very loudly as she rolled over onto her back. Scarlett walked up to Abaddon and pushed her lightly.

"Wake up...come on wake up!" Scarlett said as loud as she could.

She still didn't move. Scarlett went over and grabbed the cane, she activated the spikes and poked the Djiin. Abaddon jolted up and scrambled to a sitting position. She looked around for what poked her and eventually looked down seeing Scarlett.

"Oh hi Scarlett." Abaddon said yawning as she lied down on her side next to Scarlett.

"So what do ya need?" She asked yawning again.

Scarlett sat down and looked up.

"Nothing. I just touched the symbol here." She said as she pointed towards the circle on the cane.

"Oh...ya that would be why I was summoned. You accidentally summoned me." She said.

Scarlett looked down at the cane, then looked around. Remembering she still had no clue were she was.

"So..um...do you know where we are right now?" She asked Abaddon.

Abaddon sluggishly stood up and looked around.

"Um..no, but I think I see a city off in the distance..."she said. "But...I'm a bit tired..I could be seeing things you might wanna call out someone else to check."

Abaddon being a bit sleepy was a understatement she was half asleep and Scarlett realized that when she first appeared. Scarlett looked back at the cane, she tapped another symbol and and the burst of white light shined from it as the blue cloud spiraled out from a symbol again. The cloud took the shape of another Djiin, but Scarlett didn't recognize this one. Abaddon stared at the Djiin for a few seconds before recognizing it.

"Asmodeus? Is that you?"

"Well of course its me who else would it be?"

Abaddon took a few steps closer. "You look...different..."

Asmodeus pulled out a mirror that was hooked to the cloth around her waist and looked at herself.

"Wow I really do look different..." She said as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

Her face had become a lot smoother and younger looking, a couple of scars she had on her neck and arm had vanished, her hair was shorter and her voice was a bit higher.

"Any idea why?" Abaddon asked.

"Ya..I think iv got one."

Asmodeus came closer to Abaddon and whispered something in her ear. Abaddons face when red as she glanced at Scarlett and back at Asmodeus.

"Oh..yes..I forgot you did that..." Abaddon said.

"D..did what?" Scarlett asked looking up at the two.

"Oh..its nothing important...I'll tell you later." Asmodeus said smiling awkwardly. "Anyways you called me out here to make sure that Abaddon wasn't seeing things correct?"

"Yes but how did you know that?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh I should probably tell you. Even though we're inside of the metal vessel we can still hear what's going on outside of it." Asmodeus said as she walked over to where Abaddon said she could see the city.

"Oh." Scarlett said quietly.

She walked over to Asmodeus and stood at her feet.

"Do you see anything?" She asked as loud as she could.

"Yes...I think i can faintly see a city out in the distance..so Abaddon wasn't seeing things."

"Oh good...how long should it take to reach it?" Scarlett asked.

"Well it depends...are you going to walk or shall one of us take you over there? If we take you it will be faster." Asmodeus said.

"Oh OK then I'll have one of you take me then." Scarlett said.

"...please don't pick me..im really sleepy..." Abaddon said yawning again.

"OK, then would you mind taking me Asmodeus?"

"Not at all my mistress." She said doing a little bow. She picket up Scarlett and placed her on her shoulder.

"You know...you don't need to be so polite.." Scarlett said blushing

"Sure I do. Your our master now and we are your humble servants." Asmodeus said smiling.

Scarlett looked down. "Well...c..can't we be friends? Instead of master and servant?"

Asmodeus looked at Scarlett a bit surprised at what she said, but shortly after she smiled. "Of course we can."

Abaddon yawned and sat down.

"Hey Scarlett do you mind if I go back?" She asked. "I don't wanna slow you down..."

"Oh sure." Scarlett pointed the cane at Abaddon and she was sucked back in.

Asmodeus watched as Abaddon returned and once she did she started off towards the city way in the distance.

"So...do you know where we are or where were going?" Scarlett asked.

"Well...I don't know what city were going to, but I believe were in the dark forest at the moment." Asmodeus said.

She had to find a good path through the forest in order to avoid having to uproot to many trees to get through it.

"The dark forest? How did we get dropped off here..." Scarlett said as she examined the cane and the symbols again.

"Well dungeons aren't to picky on where they drop you. Oh and by the way...why didn't you take any of the treasure in the dungeon? By taking the dungeon you have complete rights to the treasure in it."

"I don't know...well I didn't really have any were to put it..and I couldn't even remember going through the dungeon so I don't think I really have any right to the treasure...all I can remember is.." Scarlett paused.

"What can you remember?" Asmodeus asked as she stopped walking.

"I...I can't remember anything..." Scarlett put her hand to her head. "All I can remember of my past is that this cane was my fathers...but..both my parents are dead now...I think..."

"You can't remember anything else?"

"Nothing at all..."

Asmodeus looked up at the sky and tried to think of why Scarlett would have lost her memories. _When she went through the dungeon she seemed to know who she was...except...she acted alot different then she is now. _She thought.

"Well...maybe someone will be able to help you once we get to the city. Its beginning to get clearer now.." She said as she continued her walk.

"Can you tell what city it is now?" Scarlett asked.

She look out to see the city for herself, all she could manage to see was a blur of what seemed to be buildings.

"Not really. But I'm positive that its a city now. And its pretty big as well, I'm sure someone there will be able to get your memories back." Asmodeus glanced at Scarlett and smiled.

The two continued there walk into night and decided it would be best for them to stop and rest. Asmodeus didn't seem tired at all but Scarlett was beginning to feel very sleepy. Asmodeus kneeled down and lied Scarlett down.

"You need to get some rest...I'll keep watch for a bit and quickly get a fire for you going."

Asmodeus gathered some logs for Scarlett and snapped her fingers. A small spark launched towards the logs and lit them.

"Y..you can use f...fire magic?" Scarlett asked as she began to drift to sleep.

"Well I am lust after all...and love is full of fiery emotions." Asmodeus said. "But I can only use a bit of fire magic... Sathanus is much better at it then I am, but you shouldn't try and summon any more of us until you get some sleep your using enough energy up just keeping me here."

Asmodeus looked over to see that Scarlett was already fast asleep. She smiled and sat down on the other side of the fire, which was very small to her, and kept a eye on the area. _Poor girl.._ She thought. _She can't remember who she is...and she's stuck with us, a nice girl like her, stuck with us..._. Asmodeus looked up at the starry sky and sighed, she was sure the dungeon had something to do with Scarlett's memory loss.

Asmodeus looked back over at Scarlett.

"Sleep well little one..." She said softly. "We have a big day ahead of us..."

**Hope ya like the the chapter! Still a bit short but the'll get longer, promise. Follow and fav if ya enjoyed it! It makes me happy to see people enjoying my story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rain Rain go away

BOOM. Scarlett jolted up as lightning cracked across the sky. It was pouring rain and the fire had gone out. She felt her head._ How am I not wet? _She felt the ground but realized that it wasn't the ground she was on. She looked up, Asmodeus had put Scarlett in her lap while she was asleep.

"Don't worry its just a little rain." Asmodeus said looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett looked around, this was far more then a little rain the ground was all mud and one of the trees looked like it was going to sink into the ground.

"Are you sure its safe to stay here?" Scarlett asked examining the area.

"Don't worry as long as I'm here you won't get hurt, I promise."

Scarlett sat back down and sighed. "Is this going to slow us down?"

"Well it depends.." Asmodeus said. "If it gets any worse I won't be able to walk through the mud with ought sinking. The rain seemed to be getting worse and worse..."

"How long ago did it start?"

"About 2 hours ago. And since then its gotten much worse." Asmodeus explained.

Scarlett looked around, it was getting worse, just in the few minutes she had been awake it seemed to double in strength. Just then a bolt of lightning bolt shot down and struck a tree a couple meters away. Scarlett jumped as it hit and scooted farther back in Asmodeus's lap.

The tree was on fire only for a few seconds before it was extinguished by the rain. Nothing could stay on fire for long out here, not even if it was under the cover of the trees. Scarlett looked up at Asmodeus, she could tell that she was getting worried. The rain wouldn't let up it just got worse and worse.

"Um.." Scarlett mumbled. "Don't you think we should move somewhere else?"

Asmodeus sighed. "I would love to...but" she looked down at were she was sitting. "I'm a little stuck..."

Scarlett looked down her eyes widened as she realized that Asmodeus had sunk down into the mud.

"But of you stay here any longer you'll sink!" Scarlett waled.

"Don't worry...I shouldn't sink any farther. But, because of this we won't be able to go anywhere until the rain let's up.

Scarlett looked down. Was there nothing she could do? She felt so useless she got her friend into this because she didn't want to walk herself.

"Please don't blame yourself." Asmodeus said looking down at Scarlett. "If I wouldn't have stayed out you would have sunk in the mud a while ago. I wont get hurt don't worry."

Scarlett still felt bad, she wish she could do something. She looked up as a few Rukh flew by her _Asmodeus said I was a magi...and that a magi can use these Rukh to manipulate the world around them..._ She reached out and one landed on her hand._ So how do I use you..._ She thought. Scarlett pondered on what to do. _Commands...she said to use commands..._ Scarlett looked up at the rain she didn't know what commands that Asmodeus was talking about.

"Asmodeus?" She said. "What did you mean by commands when you told me I could control the Rukh?"

"Well commands are like sacred orders that you can give to the Rukh in order to change them. All magician's can use the commands but a magi is special. A magi can use the Rukh or magoi from inside them and outside them, a magician can only use the magoi or Rukh from inside." Asmodeus said.

She attempted to shift around in the mud but her lower half was to deep into the mud. She couldn't move.

"Well is there a command that could get us out of this mud? Or get rid of the storm?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course there is but I don't know what it is. You are a magi though..so the words may just come to you in a time of great need."

"Then why aren't they coming to me now?"

"Maybe were not in enough danger. Neither of us is close to death. I'm just a bit stuck that's all."

"You keep saying that but you keep sinking farther and farther in the mud, if this keeps up you'll sink in and drown." Scarlett said her voice filled with worry.

"Don't worry I'll be f-" Asmodeus was cut off as she dropped down to her lower torso and began sinking quickly.

Asmodeus scooped up Scarlett and held her high in the air to keep her from falling in as well.

"Asmodeus!" Scarlett yelled.

Asmodeus struggled to keep the rest of her body from sinking.

"There's no way this is normal mud! Or a normal storm for that matter! Someone's doing this intentionally!" She growled.

Scarlett pulled out the cane.

"Hold on I'll pull you back in!" She said pointing the cane at her.

"No! If you pull me in I won't be able to hold you up anymore, your drown in the mud!" Asmodeus struggled to breath as her chest was pulled farther into the ground.

Scarlett ignored her and pulled her back in, she couldn't let her friend die for her, she couldn't even remember who she was so in her mind there was nothing to lose.

"Scarlett no!" She yelled as she was pulled back into the vessel.

"Sorry...I can't let you die for me.."

She hugged the cane tight as she fell. Everything seemed to move slower as she took one last breath of air and hit the mud. She squirmed as she sank down, it was thick, cold and she couldn't move at all. She continued to hug the cane as tight as she could. As she drifted down and began to lose consciousness she saw a bright red light penetrate the thick dark mud and she could faintly make out a few words from someone.

"Har-har infigar!"

Those were the last words she heard before her vision went black.


	4. Chapter 3: Big meets little

"No!" Scarlett screamed as she fell down to the dark mud. Hands began to form from the mud and her screams were muffled as the hands grabbed and pulled her down. One of the hands snatched the cane from her. She tried to scream but couldn't as the hands began to bend the cane. She struggled, the cane couldn't take much more.

"No stop!" She yelled sitting up.

She looked around. She wasn't in the mud anymore, she was in a very comfortable bed in a large room.

"Wh...where am I?" She mumbled.

As she looked around the room two people rushed in careering trays with medical supplies on them. Following them was another girl. She had medium aqua blue hair and wore a long off robe with a typical black witch hat. She had what seemed to be Golden cone shape shells covering her ears, a red gem on her forehead and had large clam shells covering her chest.

"Well your finally awake." She said smiling. "You've been out for a while."

The girl came up and sat down next to Scarlett.

"My names Yamuraiha, what's yours?"

"I'm Scarlett.." She said softly.

"Nice to meet you, so, are you feeling any better? You got here in such a terrible condition I wasn't sure you would make it." Said Yamuraiha.

"I feel much better now..thank you for saving me." She said shyly.

"Oh don't thank me, thank the one who pulled you put of the mud. He'll be in here shortly."

Yamuraiha went over and grabbed one of the pills that was on the tray and a glass of water.

"Here drink this I wanna make sure we got rid of all the dirt out of your system."

Scarlett examined the pill cautiously. "What will it do?"

"Its a magic pill that I created myself. It will change any mud and what ever is inside the mud into water so it doesn't harm your body."

Scarlett dropped the pill in the water and drank it down before looking outside of the window.

"So where am i?" She asked.

Yamuraiha hit her head lightly. "Oh yes i forgot, this is Sindria the island kingdom that Sinbad created."

"Sinbad? Who's that?" Scarlett asked tilting her head.

"Eh?" Yamuraiha's eyes widened "You've never heard of Sinbad? Ya know conquer of the seven seas? The one who defeated seven dungeons, you've never heard of him?"

Scarlett shook her head. "Was he the one who saved me?"

"No he was there but he didn't pull you out of that mud. The person who saved you is boy named Aladdin. He really wanted to meet you so he said he'll visit you soon." Yamuraiha turned around and grabbed something off the table behind her. "Oh yes and I think this is yours." She said as she handed Scarlett the cane.

Scarlett took the cane.

"You were holding onto that pretty tightly. And I noticed that your a dungeon capturer as well. Yamuraiha said nodding towards the symbols on the cane. "But I've never seen a metal vessel with multiple Djiin symbols on it." She said giving a confused look. "Sinbad said he wanted to talk to you about it once he got here."

"Oh..but I don't know if I can be considered a dungeon capturer...I can't even remember beating it. All I remember is waking up in the treasure room." Scarlett said looking down.

"You can't remember anything at all?"

Scarlett shook her head.

"Well maybe Aladdin or i can help you, once he gets here well have a look at you."

As if on queue the door swung open and four people stepped in.

"Well speak of the devil here he is now."

One was a tall muscular man with jewels around him, another was a shorter girl with red hair and jeweled shackles around her wrists, the next had yellow hair and had one spike on his head up in front, and the last was a short boy with blue hair and a staff in his hands.

"Hi there!" The boy said smiling as he walked up to Scarlett's bed. "Nice to meet you!" He held his hand out.

Scarlett steadily reached out and shook his hand, with a nervous smile.

"How are you feeling? Can you stand now?" The boy asked asked.

"Uh, I haven't tried." Scarlett slid her legs over to the side of the bed and stood up.

Everyone looked up at her.

"Wow...your tall..." They all said in unison. Scarlett was six foot five she was huge compared to the others even Sinbad who was six feet himself.

Scarlett blushed and sat back down covering her face with her hands. The others flinched.

"Not that being tall is a bad thing!" The boy said waving his hands. "Anyways we should introduce ourselves to you"

The red haired girl walked up to her.

"My names Morgiana." She said bowing.

The yellow haired boy stepped up and smiled while extending his hand.

"My name is Alibaba nice to meet you!" Scarlett shyly shook his hand.

The purple haired man stepped up next and gave a warm welcoming smile. "My name is Sinbad, king of Sindria." She shook his hand as well.

And finally the boy with blue hair stepped up and smiled. "And my names Aladdin! Nice to meet you!"

Scarlett smiled. She could feel a strange connection to Aladdin, but she didn't know why. Scarlett glanced down at the cane as it faintly glowed again and something seemed to speak to Scarlett's head. She looked over at Aladdin.

"Are you a magi too?" She asked.

"What? Are you a magi?" Aladdin asked staring at Scarlett.

"Your a magi?" Sinbad said confused.

He looked over at Yamuraiha, she just shrugged, she didn't know she was one either.

"How could you tell I was one?" Aladdin asked.

Scarlett picked up the cane and showed them. "Asmodeus told me."

"You must be talking about a Djinn." Sinbad said.

"Well if you claim to be a magi let's have you prove it." Sinbad said smiling. "Let's go out to the court yard and see of you can summon in your Djinn."

"Ya! Let's see what you can do!" Aladdin said happily as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door.

"W..wait but I.." Scarlett struggled to argue her face red.

"Oh come on you'll be fine! Sinbad just wants to see if you really are a magi!"" Aladdin said laughing.

As Scarlett and the others ran out into the halls to the court yard Sinbad and Yamuraiha stayed back a bit.

"How could I not tell she was a magi..." Yamuraiha said quietly.

"I'm not even sure if she is one...Aladdin didn't seem to notice. But she claimed to be able to communicate with the Djinn." Sinbad scratched his chin and shrugged. "Well I guess well find out in a bit." He said as they continued out into the court yard.

The others were all out in the yard already, talking to each other. Sinbad walked out and up to Scarlett.

"Alright well let's see if you are a Magi. If you can summon in a Djinn with ought any problems I'll believe that's your a Magi."

"O..okay..." Scarlett walked away from everyone to make room for the Djinn.

Scarlett tapped one of the symbols and it shined as the blue cloud returned. It slowly took form and Asmodeus appeared. She bent down and bowed to Scarlett.

"You called?" She said smiling.

Scarlett blushed.

"I..I...told you..you don't need to b..be so formal.."

Asmodeus laughed. "Of course I do! We may be friends but you are still my master." Asmodeus looked over at the others but her gaze was focused mostly on Aladdin. "So this is the Magi I felt?"

"Y..yes..hes the one that saved me from the mud." Scarlett said.

She looked over at Sinbad.

"Do you believe I'm a magi now?"

Sinbad nodded.

"Yes...yes I do." He said walking up to Asmodeus. "So...what would you be the Djinn of?"

Asmodeus kneeled down near Sinbad.

"I am the Djinn of lust, one of the Djinn of the seven sins." She said. She squinted her eyes at Sinbad. "Now answer this, were you there when the other magi saved my master?"

Sinbads hands fell to his sides.

"Yes why?"

"I was wondering if you may know what tried to kill us. That was no normal storm or mud slide. Something or someone tried to kill us." Asmodeus said sitting down.

Sinbad sat down as well.

"Yes I'm aware that was no normal storm, I don't know who caused it but I can give you some information."

Everyone gathered around Sinbad as he began to tell Scarlett and Asmodeus what had happened.

"Well it started a few weeks ago..." He said. "A island suddenly appeared off the shore of Sindria."

"It just appeared? How is that possible?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know...but it did...anyways. After it showed up I sent men over to explore it to see if we could use it for natural resources. But...we soon found out that was a mistake. My men began to dissapere and no one was returning, so in a effort to find them Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Yamuraiha, a group of men and I went to the island. Once we got there we began to move towards a city we saw in the distance."

Scarlett sat up.

"So you saw the city as well?"

"Well we saw what we believed to be a city, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts. As we got closer to the city the weather began to worsen, to the point were we could go no further with ought being devoured by the mud."

"Then...how did you find me?" Scarlett asked.

"Aladdin said he felt some strange energy emanating from under the mud a couple of meters out, and sure enough we found you."

Asmodeus leaned in closer to Sinbad. "So you never even caught a glimpse of the attacker?"

Sinbad shook his head.

"I don't think someone attacked us. It had to have been a spell casted on the area to protect that city. But what is more strange is how Scarlett got there. From what we new no one but us had gotten to the island, so how did you get there?"

Scarlett shrugged she didn't know how she got there either and she was getting uncomfortable from all the questions Sinbad was asking. Sinbad smiled and looked at Scarlett, his eyes softened.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you, I promise that I mean you know harm."

He let out a small chuckle.

"Its strange how someone as big as you would be so meek." He said smiling. "But it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we were able to get at least one person off of that horrid island."

Scarlett looked up. "Wait you didn't manage to get anyone else off it?"

Sinbad sighed and once again shook his head.

"We couldn't find anyone and it was almost pure luck we even found you. If we didn't have Aladdin with us you would have been six feet under."

Sinbads eyes flashed as he remembered something he wanted to ask Scarlett and Asmodeus.

"I almost forgot, I wanted to ask you something else." He said. "How did you manage to get seven Djinn? Are you more powerful then you look or something?"

Scarlett shook her head. "I found all of them in one dungeon."

Sindbad's eyes widened. "Seven Djinn all in one dungeon? Is that even possible?"

"Well the dungeon was on the island..." Scarlett mumbled. "Maybe that had something to do with it?"

Sinbad nodded slightly. "Yes...that probably has something to do with it...anyways enough of this boring chat, the others should show you around."

"Sure!" Alibaba said happily. "Well show you around Sindria."

Scarlett and the others hopped off to explore while Sinbad and Yamuraiha stayed back.

"Seven Djinn...all from one dungeon...it took me a long time to get my seven and she got them all at once." Sinbad scratched his chin. "She doesn't seem like she's even strong enough to take a dungeon on her own..."

"We'll maybe she's stronger then she seems. But one thing I'm curious about is if she's even human..." Yamuraiha said.

"What do you mean?"

"Its just...her white hair and red eyes...they don't seem natural, and it seems like she was born a natural warrior with the size she is. She's pretty big for a average human." Yamuraiha said. "Well...at least she seems nice. She probably won't cause to much trouble." She said smiling.

"Yes...well I'll ask her more about the dungeon later. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. It would be bad to scare off a magi. She could be a valuable asset to Sindria..." Sinbad said.

"Indeed. Well while there gone I'm going to research some spells for memory loss, Scarlett said she couldn't remember much of her past and I promised I would try to help her get her memory's back so I'll be headed to the library. Keep out of trouble." She said to Sinbad as she walked off.

"Alright, alright I won't, promise." Sinbad walked off towards the for into the castle and smiled.

"She will be very valuable indeed..."

**Finally! A long chapter! Well I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Remember

"Come on let's go!" Aladdin called as he pulled Scarlett, with Alibaba and Morgiana close behind.

They ran around Sindria visiting shops and sight seeing. Aladdin proceeded to run into a shop filled with expensive looking vases and began looking around.

"Ohh...wow these look nice..." He said looking around.

Scarlett glanced around her hand still in Aladdin's grip. Aladdin moved from vase to vase very rapidly. Scaring Scarlett as she was positive he was going to knock one over. Just as she predicted as Aladdin ran past the next vase his staff bumped it and if fell of the stand.

Though Scarlett had been looking away from the vase she felt something buzz in the back of her head, she spun around rapidly and grabbed the vase her reflexes like lighting. She had moved so quickly that her and the others could barely tell what happened.

"That was amazing! You moved so fast!" Alibaba said.

"That was about as fast as Morgiana." Said Alibaba said staring at her in amazement.

Scarlett looked at her hand in amazement. She had no clue she was able to move so quickly.

"I...I didn't know I could move so fast.." As she spoke Aladdin grabbed her hand, seeming to forget all about the shop, ran outside the store and began to run around again.

"So were should we go next hu?"

"W..well.. Yamuraiha said she was going to try and get my memories back so..."

They all stopped.

"Wait you lost your memories?" Alibaba asked.

Scarlett nodded.

"Yes..I can't remember who I was...I can't remember anything past waking up in the dungeon and meeting the Djinn." She said sighing.

"Don't worry!" Aladdin said smiling. "I'm sure Yamuraiha will find a way to get your memories back!"

Scarlett smiled. "I hope so."

"But before we head back we should get something to eat. I'm starving." Said Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana nodded as Aladdin lead ScarlettScarlett and the others off to a place to eat. After they had eaten they all headed back to Sinbad's castle. As they entered the vast halls of Sinbads home they were quickly greeted by Yamuraiha who was just about to head off to look for them.

"Ah you've returned, good I was going to go look for you four but I guess there was no need."

"So have you found any memory spell?" Scarlett asked quickly.

Yamuraiha smiled and nodded.

"I found something that should restore memories. Would you like us to go try it now?"

Scarlett nodded her head happily.

"Alright then follow me." Yamuraiha said as she began to walk of towards her own room.

The four followed her to her room and entered quietly.

"Sit here please."

Scarlett went over to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down. Yamuraiha walked behind Scarlett and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Alright now just relax and concentrate. Try hard to remember your past that should help the spell get going."

Scarlett took deep breaths and closed her eyes. She hoped with all her heart that the spell would work, she wanted to know who she was before she found the Djiin

"Good..good.." Yamuraiha brought her hands up to Scarlett's head and found her temples. "Alright...now you may feel a bit of a pinch but it shouldn't be much.."

Yamuraiha quickly taped her temples and blue light shot into Scarlett. Scarlett's eyes flung open as memories flooded back to her. Scarlett gasped.

"I..its working!" Scarlett said her face full of joy.

Aladdin and the others all smiled eyes wide with excitement.

Scarlett laughed but that moment of joy would be quickly taken from her as a rush of burning pain flowed into Scarlett's head. She screeched as she put her hands to her head. The joy drained from there faces and Aladdin stepped forward.

"What's happening?!" He yelled.

Yamuraiha stepped back removing her hands from Scarlett, confused.

"I...I don't know! This shouldn't be happening!"

Scarlett's eyes flashed, as the pain got worse her memories were torn away from her. She was only able to catch glimpses of memories, but all she felt from them was anger and rage.

"No! Come back!" She yelled as the memories continued to be taken away from her.

Even if the memories felt angry she didn't want them to go. Her cane attached to her hip began to glow blue as a mist flowed out of it and into her head. Scarlett closed her eyes tight trying to keep the memories but something was telling her to let them go. She continue to fight it as the voice got louder and the pain got worse. Eventually she could no longer take the pain, she stopped fighting and a bright flash emitted from her tossing her from the chair, she could barely hear the faint calls from her friends as they tried to keep her awake, but she couldn't, as her vision slowly faded to black.

_**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out . I have been very busy and couldn't continue with the story. Its a pretty short chapter but hopefully I'll have time to make a longer one next time!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The white haired fanalis

"Contain her...no contain her! She's the greatest thing we've ever created do not harm her! Just contain her!"

"No stop!"

Scarlett jolted up her heart pounding in her chest. She looked around, she was lying in a bed, again.

"I..it was just a dream...that's all..just a dream..." She told herself over and over that it was only a dream, but in truth she wasn't quite sure, it just seemed so real.

She sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned over putting her hands to her head trying to calm down. But as she tried to keep calm four people bursted into the room. Aladdin rushed over and leaped onto her bed.

"Scarlett are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" Aladdin said.

"Y..yes I'm fine."

She peaked out from under the covers on the bed, when they had rushed into the room so quickly she had hid under the covers as she was already frightened from the dream that she had.

"Oh..good we thought you were hurt..." Alibaba said, his breathing eased.

"I..I'm so sorry Scarlett..I have no clue what went wrong with the spell.." Yamuraiha said as she walked up to Scarlett.

"I..its okay.. You were only trying to help me."

Scarlett came out from under her covers and sat on the side of her bed. She had begun to calm down when the others said they were worried about her well being.

"Here let me make sure your alright." Yamuraiha said.

Yamuraiha walked up to Scarlett and put her hand to her head checking for any abnormalities.

"Well you seem alright..no fever or bumps. You hit the wall pretty hard after you were launched from your chair."

"I...can't remember much of what happened...it all seemed to happen so quickly nothing stuck." Scarlett said.

Morgiana walked up and examined Scarlett.

"Would you happen to be a fanalis?"

Scarlett looked at her confused.

"A what?" The question had come out of nowhere.

"Its what I am, a beast race known for there powerful kicks and strong body's. You seem like you could be one, your so big and your very resilient. The only thing wrong is your hair..." Morgiana said.

She was right, fanalis all had red hair and Scarlett's was a snow white color.

"Maybe I am, maybe something just went wrong with my hair." Scarlett said as she ran her ringers through her hair, it was silky smooth and felt perfect almost too perfect.

"Hmm...well maybe we should test!" Alibaba said.

"How?" Morgiana asked.

"Simple. We can have her fight Masrur! And if she can hold her own she's a fanalis!"

Scarlett's eyes widened.

"W..wait but just because I have strength doesn't mean I know how to use it right?"

"While that may be true I think its a great idea."

The five turned around to see Sinbad walk into the room with Masrur close behind.

"I happened to over hear your conversation and I think its a great idea."

Masrur walked up to Scarlett. He's was the only other person she had met that was as tall as her.

"Well, you are tall for a human." Masrur said standing eye to eye to Scarlett.

Scarlett took a step back.

"But I stand no chance against him!"

"Won't know till we try right?" Sinbad said laughing. "Come on let's head out to the court yard."

"W..wait but I don't want to fight!" Scarlett complained as Sinbad began to slowly nudge Scarlett out of the room. Yamuraiha smiled and walked out of the room.

"Well you guys can go test that, I need to go research more spells on memories."

"Come on, you'll be fine! Masrur won't go to hard on you I promise."

Sinbad managed to get Scarlett out into the court yard along with the help of Alibaba and Morgiana. Masrur stepped a few feet away from the others, Sinbad lined Scarlett up with Masrur and stepped back.

"Alright let's see if you have the fighting skills of a Fanalise shall we?"

"Let's see if your like Morgiana." Alibaba said.

Everyone stepped back as Masrur took a step forward.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy." He said.

"But.." Scarlett looked over at Sinbad and the others, they all wanted to see a fight and for some reason they had confidence in her. She looked over at Masrur he was strong and pure muscle the epitome of a fanalis. She sighed and stepped forward. She raised her fists in the air getting into a sloppy fighting stance. Masrur looked over at Sinbad.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I really don't wanna cause unessesary harm."

"She'll be fine." Sinbad said. _I know it..._ He thought to himself.

"Alright then let's go." Masrur said getting into a stance.

Alibaba raised his arm.

"Alright letssss goooo!" He yelled as he swung his arm down.

Masrur made the first move he propelled himself at Scarlett, swinging his leg for Scarlett's stomach. Scarlett's head buzzed and she bent back dodging his strike easily. Masrur quickly stepped down with the foot that missed its mark and swung his other foot back, Scarlett grabbed his leg, her grip like iron, and swung him around tossing him across the court yard, he dug his feet into the ground slowing himself down. He looked up amazement and confusion in his eyes. All of the others jaws dropped.

"I told you she could take him!" Sinbad said laughing.

Scarlett looked down at her hands confused.

"H..how did I..."

Her head buzzed and she looked up Masrur was attempting to catch her off guard, she stopped his foot with her hand and pushed it to the ground then in a split second she trusted her palm into his chest making him stager back.

"Your far stronger then expected..." Masrur said standing up. "So i can assume I can go all out correct?"

Masrur looked over at Sinbad.

"Sure! Let's see how good she really is."

Masrur leaped at Scarlett and swung his leg at Scarlett, she braced herself for the blow but just as he was about to hit her he stepped and flung his other foot and her back, once again her head buzzed and she bent back grabbing his foot, she pushed his foot down with a amazing back bend using the momentum to launch herself onto his shoulders. Masrur shook himself around trying to get Scarlett off off his shoulders, he grabbed her legs, spun her around and tossed her off of him. He then charged Scarlett spinning on his right foot tripping her with his left. As she fell he got up and brought down his foot with amazing force, but Scarlett managed to grab it and push it to the side unbalancing him, she quickly got up and spun attempting to hit him in the back. Masrur dodged the blow and quickly trusted his foot into her stomach causing her to stagger back, he once again spun knocking her feet out from under her causing her to fall. Scarlett rolled back onto her hands then launched herself back up. Masrur and Scarlett stood facing each other Masrur was running out of breath but Scarlett seemed fine, just as Masrur was about to attack again Sinbad clapped his hands together once and looked at them both.

"Well I certainly didn't expect this!" He said smiling. "Scarlett actually held her own against Masrur."

Scarlett looked down at her hands, she had no idea how she managed that. She didn't recall having combat training, then again her memories were lost so maybe she had training at some point and she just didn't realize it. Masrur walked up to Scarlett.

"You are indeed strong, but strength isn't everything your footing was off and your technique was sloppy indeed you may have bested me but now I know your weak spots. If we fought again in sure the outcome would be different." He said crossing his arms. "So...if you would like I may be able to help you hone those skills."

Scarlett looked at Masrur.

"Really? You could teach me?"

"Sure why not? I don't want your potential to go waisted." He said.

Sinbad nodded.

"Indeed I'm sure Masrur could help you with your fighting technique." He said. "But remember the reason we had her fight Masrur in the first place, was to see if she was a fanalise."

The others nodded.

"I guess the fight didn't really help, she held her own but I guess that doesn't mean she's a fanalis." Mumbled Alibaba.

Morgiana stepped forward looking up at Scarlett.

"No...I'm sure she's a fanalis."

"How do you know?" Said Sinbad.

"I'm not sure...I can just feel it...she has to be one."

Masrur stepped up.

"I agree with Morgiana...her fighting seems like a fanalis fighting style, her hair is the only thing off..."

"Maybe she's albino!" Alibaba said.

Sinbad laughed.

"Hey that's not a bad thought. Its possible she is."

The others nodded and ran up to Scarlett.

"The albino fanalis!" Aladdin said smiling.

Sinbad watched as Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana talked and laughed with Scarlett. He looked over at a window where Yamuraiha was watching out from, there eyes met and they exchanged a quick glance. Sinbad looked back over to Scarlett. _This is getting quite interesting.._ He thought to himself. He smiled and walked away from the four with Masrur.

"Well did you get the information you needed?"

"I did indeed." Sinbad said smiling. "I did indeed."

_**alright next chapter is up! So how would you guess like me to post these chapters? Like one every week, or just when ever I manage to write one?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Rescue squad

Scarlett smiled and walked around the kingdom looking for a interesting shop to go to. It had been a few days since she had fought Masrur, and she had decided to take a break from the training that he had suggested. Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morigiana had all gone out for something important early in the morning so Scarlett was alone for the time being. As she walked around she got more and more bored, she had already gotten used to her new friends company and she was lonely without them. She continued to wander about the kingdom until she decided to just go back to Sindbad's home.

"Huh...nothing to do..." She mumbled walking in the direction of the castle. The cane shook a bit on her side and a small voice spoke to her.

"Well what l you want to do? We could leave the kingdom for a while and see what there is to see in the world." The voice said.

The voice was recognizably lusts, Scarlett glanced down at the cane.

"No...I couldn't just up and leave everyone without telling them..." She mumbled. "I don't want to be rude, we just met them."

As they spoke Scarlett heard footsteps in the distance, she looked up to see a man running up her her with a urgent look on his face. Scarlett looked up.

"Are you Scarlett? Sindbad's guest?" The man said alarm lighting up his face.

"Y..yes...why do you ask?"

"Message from Sinbad for you! He said to return to his home immediately, and that it was of up most importance."

"Oh alright I'll get there as soon as I can." Scarlett said, she stood up and began to run back to the castle as fast as she could. The man watched as she ran at a amazing speed through the kingdom.

"She sure will..." He mumbled to himself.

She quickly arrived at the doors and let herself in. She made her was through the castle trying to find Sindbad's room. As she turned a corner she ran smack into Yamuraiha.

"Ouch!" Yamuraiha called as she fell and landed on her behind.

"O..oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Scarlett called, she had felt almost nothing yet Yamuraiha fell down, she ignored the thought and helped Yamuraiha up.

"No no its alright, I'm fine really. But that's besides the point, Sinbad needs to see you immediately something has gone wrong on the island we found you on."

"On the island..." Scarlett said under her breath.

"Come on hurry!" Yamuraiha grabbed Scarlett's hand and rushed her to Sinbad.

They bursted through the doors of the room and rushed to Sinbad. His room was dark and he was looking at a small glowing orb. He looked up and behind him at the two girls and he called them over. All three of them stared at the orb.

"W..whats going on?" Scarlett asked

Sinbad looked over at her. "This is a message orb Yamuraiha created in order to keep in touch with the research team I sent over to the island we found you on."

"Wait you sent over another team? Even when you couldn't find any of the others you sent over?" Scarlett asked.

"Well yes, they all wanted to go see it do I gave them permission we had perfect contact with them for awhile...but..."

"But what?"

"Well...it seems we've lost contact with them. Usually if something goes wrong we get a warning and I send troops over to save them, but this time the orb just shut off, no warning or anything it just shut itself off." Sinbad said picking up the orb.

"Well..has it ran out of power? Or something..." Scarlett said quietly, not wanting to draw to much of the conversation to her.

"No" Yamuraiha said. "That should be impossible. It runs off my magoi but it uses so little it shouldn't ever run out."

Scarlett's cane shook again and a blue mist floated up to her head and once again spoke to her.

"What is it?" Sinbad asked.

"Umm...lust said that we should go over and check on them. And that there could be trouble."

Sinbad squinted his eyes. "Does she know anything about this?"

Scarlett listened to lust again. "She said no, but she just has a really bad feeling about it."

"Alright...well I agree with her one hundred percent. I'll prepare a ship right away. Yamuraiha you gather Aladdin and the others and tell them were leaving as soon as humanly possible.

"Yes lord Sinbad, right away." She said as she ran off.

"As for you." Sinbad said turning to Scarlett. "I need you to go down to the port and give this to the port master." Sinbad scribbled something quickly on a piece of paper and handed it to Scarlett.

"OK..what is it?" She said holding it up glancing at the illegible scribbles.

"Don't worry, the port master with know what it means, and I need to go get my metal vessels ready for the trip. Go as fast as you can, once you finish get on the ship he brings in and we'll be there in a few minuets."

"Alright if you say so..." She said as she began to rush out of the room.

"Wait!" Sinbad called. "There's one more thing."

"Ya?" Scarlett said poking her head back into the room.

"You may want to get some sort of armor before we head out. We don't know what's over there, and if its anything like the condition that we found you in you'd better be ready for a fight." Sinbad said. "Here!" He called out tossing her a few coins. "That will get ya just about anything in the kingdom. Look for a armor shop on your way down."

"Alright I'll get something quick." She said rushing out of the room.

She ran out and quickly went to the blacksmith and bought some armor, after she paid him she ran off as fast as she could to the port master. She called out and handed him the note once she got his attention.

"Well..I haven't gotten this order from Sinbad in awhile.." The man said. "Well! I'll go get the ship ready! You wait right here."

The man disappeared for a few minuets and Scarlett waited, as she waited the others began to show up with Yamuraiha. Aladdin and Alibaba came up to Scarlett and greeted her.

"Hey Scarlett!" Alibaba said. "Seems your coming with us hu?"

"Ya...guess so." Scarlett said as she began to attempt to put on the armor she had bought.

"Having a little trouble there?" Yamuraiha said giggling.

Scarlett sighed and nodded. "Sinbad told me to get some..."

Yamuraiha put the back of her hand to her chin. "Hmm..well we'll put it on once the ship arrives alright? I really don't think you'll need it, Sinbads just a bit over protective or girls. Especially of girls that look like you. " she said smiling.

"Look like me? Why like me?" Scarlett examined herself quickly but could find nothing she believed to be particularly interesting to her.

"Never mind." Yamuraiha said continuing to smile. "Anyways if you held your own against Masrur I don't think you'll really need it. Not only that but your a magi so that gives you even more of a reason not to need armor."

Scarlett looked down." I still don't understand what a magi is...but if you say I'm one I guess I'll believe you."

"Don't worry, you'll understand eventually." Said Aladdin walking up to her.

As Aladdin finished Sinbad and Morgiana walked up and greeted the others.

"Alright! Were all ready! The ship should be arriving any second." Sinbad exclaimed.

Just as he finished speaking, a ship came up in the port. The ship was a decent sized ship with cannons all across the sides along with huge sails and a spiked sturn.

"This is one of my favorite ships, its fast and armed to the teeth with weapons. We have no clue what we'll be sailing into so I thought it would be best to be prepared."

"Good thinking" Yamuraiha said. "At least your good for something." She said as she border the ship.

"Hey...Im usefull.." Sinbad mumbled under his breath as she followed her onto the ship.

"Come on let's go!" Alibaba rushed onto the ship with Aladdin and Morgiana close behind.

Scarlett was a bit more cautious while getting on the ship, she had only been on one once but she was passed out from the mud so she didn't remember the voyage at all. The moment she got on to the the ship she began to get nauseous.

"I can already tell I'm not going to like this..." She mumbled holding her hand over her mouth

Sinbad looked over at Scarlett and laughed. "Seems like your gonna have a hard time on this ship if your already getting sea sick, were not even moving yet."

Sinbad waved his hand towards the driver and as he waved back he started turning the ship around to set off towards the island. As the ship turned Scarlett held both hands over her mouth and she struggled to stay up.

"Yep...this isn't going to be fun for her.." Alibaba said as he watched Scarlett struggle for balance.

Scarlett rushed over to the side of the ship and draped herself over the side trying to calm down. She tried as hard as she could not to hurl in front of everyone on the boat.

Yamuraiha walked up to her and patted her back reassuringly "don't worry the journey will be over before you know it"

Scarlett held her hand over her mouth again as she mumbled. "Sure it will..."

"Alright! Were off to the island! Once we get there we'll most likely be in immediate danger so prepaid yourself for a battle of a lifetime!"

Everyone jumped and cheered pumping themselves up for the island, everyone except for Scarlett who was still very sea sick.

Scarlett glanced back at the crew and sighed "What fun..."

_Sorry I haven't been posting! Been busy with school stuff so I couldn't wright anything. Anyways short chapter I know but I'll try and make a longer one soon!_


End file.
